Traditionally, a user attempting to utilize a third-party directory to access a client's private Web site has been presented with a listing of all clients within the third-party directory. Upon presentation of the list of clients, the user selects the desired client and is directed to the client's private Web site. However, this arrangement contributes to the needless exposure of private client lists to users who may have no relationship with the clients which, in turn, can raise concerns for these clients.
Alternatively, instead of using a third-party directory to access private client Web sites, a user has had to download multiple applications in order to access information from the different client sites. Each application corresponds to a different client site and enables the user to access only that client site. When the user wishes to access a different client site, the user is required to switch to a different application.